The present disclosure relates generally to bid matching, and more specifically, to multi-dimensional surface-based bid matching.
In a marketplace, bids from work requesters and work producers must be matched in order to form contracts. Work may be treated as a one-dimensional quantity for which a single rate of payment is bid by a work requester, and a single rate of payment is asked by a work producer. A match may be determined between a work requester and a work producer when the bid rate is greater than or equal to the asked rate. A bid from a work requester may further specify exactly what is to be done in order to complete the work, and under what conditions the work should be completed. However, a work requester may have relatively little guidance as to market rates for work under specified conditions, including the market value of deadlines, quality specifications, or service levels that may be desired by the work requester. Work producers may also face such issues when formulating bids.